railroad_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
TGVx
The TGVx is an electric locomotive in the game Railroad Tycoon II. It is chronologically the first locomotive that is only available with the Second Century expansion, becoming available in 1957. At the time, it is by far the fastest locomotive in the game, being able to go 155mph, much faster than the Mallard's 126mph. It is best utilized on long-distance passenger routes between two large cities, carrying 4 or 5 passenger cars plus a dining car. With this setup, it still easily travels over 100mph. Strategy The TGVx is a very fast locomotive, and can make the biggest profits when used in the right situations. However, it is also the first truly expensive late-game locomotive, costing initially nearly a million dollars, and having a huge maintenance bill, which will increase quickly with time. Fuel costs are comparatively cheaper, considering the distances that the TGVx may cover each year. Because of the massive expenses as well as the pretty low hauling ability of the TGVx, it can't be considered for freight operations at all, and locomotives such as the F9 should be considered instead if you want fast freight. As mentioned before, the best use of the TGVx is really on Express Passenger routes between two major cities with constant supply. If there are no congestion issues and no issues concerning supply of passengers, then the TGVx should really have no problems earning millions per trip. With passengers, it's important that routes should be made as long as possible, in order to maximise profit, but one must be aware that more infrastructure may need to be built in order to reduce congestion on what will be a longer route. Comparison History The TGV 001 turbotrain was a test train for a vast research program encompassing traction, vehicle dynamics, braking, aerodynamics, signalling, and other technologies that needed to be developed to allow higher speeds. Only one was ever built, although it was originally planned to build a second version equipped with an active tilt system. The studies for the tilting version were completed, but it never reached construction because of technical difficulties with fitting the tilt system. The TGV 001 consisted of two power cars with three trailers in between, the whole trainset permanently coupled together. All axles were powered by electric motors, with the advantage of low axle loads and a high power-to-weight ratio. Electric traction also made possible dynamic braking, especially effective at high speeds. Each power car had a pair of turbines (the TURMO IIIG and then the TURMO X, used in Sud Aviation's Super Frelon helicopter) which ran at constant speed. They were connected to a reductor stage, whose output shaft drove an alternator. Besides the turbine drive, the power cars had control gear for the traction motors, dynamic brake grids, signalling and braking equipment, etc. The TGV001 was articulated, with adjacent vehicles riding on a common truck. This afforded a greater stability (by coupling the dynamics of carbodies) and made space for a pneumatic secondary suspension placed level with the centre of gravity, thus reducing roll in curves. In 5227 test runs covering almost half a million kilometres, the TGV 001 turbotrain exceeded 300 km/h (186 mph) on 175 runs and reached a top speed of 318 km/h (198 mph) on 8 December 1972. This was (and still is) the world speed record for a non-electric train. The TGV 001 test campaign was an invaluable part of project C03, proving new concepts in a realistic environment and giving extensive engineering data on high-speed operation. Category:Electric Locomotives Category:Locomotives Category:Railroad Tycoon II Category:Second Century